Stefan Struve
Background Growing up in the Netherlands, Stefan Struve played football until the age of 14. After his brother took him to the local martial arts gym (owned by Bob Schreiber), he decided to pursue a career in mixed martial arts (MMA) instead. He had his first amateur MMA bout at age 16, and won via head kick knockout. UFC career Struve beat Frank Mir in a heavyweight match up at UFC 5 by KO, Struve won his 2nd match by Unanimous decision at UFC 10 against Shane Carwin, Struve lost a heavyweight title fight against champion Junior dos Santos at UFC 14 by KO. Struve lost to Dan Severn by TKO at UFC 29, Struve lost to Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira by submission at UFC 35, Struve beat Bob Sapp by Submission at fight night 12 prelims, Struve beat Travis Browne by Submission at Fight Night 14, Struve lost to Brendan Schaub by Unanimous decision at UFC 45. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Brendan Schaub | Unanimous decision | UFC 45 | August 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Travis Browne | Submission | UFN 14 | July 17 , 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.18 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Bob Sapp | Submission | UFN 12 | June 19, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 1.25 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira | Submission | UFC 35 | May 1, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 3.26 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Dan Severn | TKO (Punch) | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 1.03 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Mirko Cro Cop | Unanimous decision | UFC 24 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Junior dos Santos | KO (Punch) | UFC 14 | January 6, 2013 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 3.56 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Shane Carwin | Unanimous decision | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Frank Mir | KO (Puches) | UFC 5 | November 21, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.31 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}